


Responsibilities

by SummerSoda (EndlessSummer)



Category: Land of the Dead (2005)
Genre: F/M, I Ship It, I forgot I still owned this on DVD so gave it a watch and hoo boy here we are, I need to pick it up on blu ray though, Namless OC at the moment, Slight fluff, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSummer/pseuds/SummerSoda
Summary: After losing Mike while working the last job with Cholo, a mysterious woman contemplates if she really wants to keep working for the Ruler of Fiddler's Green.





	Responsibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Just dumping this out here while I shuffle obsessions around. I promise more reader inserts when I get to finishing them. :)
> 
> I also might have insomnia, or just a bad sleep schedule. xD

_“Thought I’d find you out here..”_

She whips around, seeing Cholo standing behind her.

“Oh Jesus–! Almost took you for a stench,” she huffs, lowering her crossbow.

He laughs it off, giving her a small smirk.

“We got work to do.”

“Work, exactly why I’m out here..”

“You don’t even know what we’re doing yet.” Cholo crosses his arms.

“You don’t understand, I didn’t want anyone following me out here. Not even you.”

“You lost me.”

She sighs, “I am running away from my responsibilities… and _it feels good_. I’m tired of taking out the trash; Mike’s dead, and we’re killing our friends now too!”

He frowns, “Just one more job, and we’re set for Fiddler’s Green.”

“I’m sick of hearing about that place, there’s no way Kaufman is letting people like us in. We’re _killers_.”

He slowly approaches her, and she can’t help but retreat into his arms. “You just let me handle this, alright?”

“I’m done, like Riley, I’m retiring,” she mumbles into Cholo’s shoulder.

“Is that him talking, or you?” he asks.

“His idea. Me agreeing.” she spoke.

Cholo sighs, “I’m still taking you back.”

“I need a few minutes alone, just to calm down.” She pulls away, going to sit on a partially destroyed stone wall.

“You wanna smoke?” Cholo asked.

“You know it.” She flashes him a cheeky grin, reaching out for the cigarette.

“So it is true, you chose me over Riley?”

“Yeah, kicked his heart right in the ass. We were just as close as you and I.” she laughs. “Thought you weren’t into love and all that?”

“It’s not every day you meet a chick who’s a badass with a bow,” he chuckles.

“I’m flattered.”

A nearby moan alerted them to possible danger, “Need to wrap this up, we’ve got company.”

“Copy that,” she nods, stomping out her cigarette. She followed him through an alley, hopping on the back of Cholo’s bike and held on as they sped away.


End file.
